Harnessing the Sun
by Rue no Hime
Summary: Rod has been traveling for a year, and now he's found somewhere to stay! yay! But...Problems always arrise, and he can't seem to stay out of trouble


Harnessing The Sun

  


disclaimer: I don't own Threads of Fate/Dewprism, I'm just a fan who likes to write!!

  


Chapter 1: Kings and Vagabonds

  


Rod the Blade Star and Johnny Wolf had been traveling for a year on the wide, blue ocean. Johnny Wolf was getting restless, and barked weakly at his headstrong owner. Rod blinked and looked back.

"Hang on boy!" he called. "We're almost there! The Pulsar-Inferno-Typhoon-Omega is taking us faster than any of those stupid wooden ships would!"

Johnny Wolf growled a response to the red-headed vagrant. Rod grinned, then turned back around. Standing in front of him like a warm greeting was a stretch of land.

"Alright! Time to get away from this damn water! If I ever see an ocean again, it'll be too soon!" Rod exclaimed as they came closer and closer to their goal.

Slowly but surely, the water became more shallow and the Pulsar-Inferno-Typhoon-Omega was beached. Rod jumped out and stumbled around until his got his land legs back.

"See Johnny Wolf? I told you we'd get here."

Rod looked over at his fur-covered companion, then face faulted. The little dog was standing by the water, throwing up what little food he had in his stomach.

"No problem, we'll just stay here then."

He took a few confident strides over to his vessel and began to unload things that he would need for the time being.

"Hey! You there! What do you think you're doing?!"

Two burly men, obviously royal guards, ran over to Rod. Johnny Wolf began to bark like mad at them. The first of the two had short, spiky, brown hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks with a round face. The second looked a little slow in speed and mentality. Rod grinned as they got within talking distance.

"Hello gentleman," he greeted, attempting to be polite. "Is something wrong?"

"You're not authorized to be here," the first man replied with a scowl.

"You need to see the king," the second added, his voice giving away his density.

"No problem," the vagrant assured. "Just let me finish..."

Rod was cut off by the first man who drew a sword and held it to the red-head's throat. He gulped a little.

"You'll come now," the first man said sharply.

"Damn, looks like I don't have a choice, now does it?" Rod asked, sarcastically.

The man removed his sword, then pushed Rod ahead of him. Johnny Wolf continued to bark, then bit the second man's ankle. He howled with anger and pain.

"Yo, Rayne," the man said. "The damn dog bit me!"

"Just kick it off, Tom," Rayne replied.

Tom shook his ankle desperately as Rod laughed.

"That's my boy!"

"Get your dog off of me!" Tom screamed.

"Johnny Wolf, heel!"

The tiny dog sat down immediately, panting happily, his tiny teeth covered in blood. Had it been a bigger dog, anyone would have been intimidated, but since it was little Johnny Wolf, it was just cute.

"Now add attacking an officer to his list of offense!" Rayne yelled back at his injured partner.

"Adding!" Tom called back.

With Rod snickering, the three went to meet the king.

~

"Yes, Sophia dear, I realize what your saying," King William said softly to his oldest daughter.

The king was an old crippled man who never left his throne, except to eat and sleep. He had tame silver hair, and a matching beard. His soft blue eyes were filled with wisdom from his old age, and he seemed friendly enough.

Sophia was another story. She was young and vibrant, a young woman who had been kept inside too long. Her blonde hair came down to her butt, though it was always tied in a tight bun on her lower neck. The one thing she shared with her father was her blue eyes that sparkled like the morning dew.

"Your highness!"

Tom and Rayne entered the room, dragging Rod with them. Sophia instantly caught Rod's eyes, then looked away.

"What is it?" King William asked, wearily.

"This man came here this morning and did not register."

King William raised a thick eyebrow at Rod.

"Is this true, young man?" he asked of the vagrant.

"Yeah, sorry," Rod said. "I didn't know.

"Well, what's your name?" the king asked.

"I'm Rod, the Blade Star!" Rod exclaimed, striking a "heroic" pose.

The king and guards sweatdropped, while Princess Sophia covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Just, register him," King William ordered. "I don't have time for this right now."

The guards frowned, unhappy that the man with the evil dog got away with nothing. Rod just grinned, waved to the princess, then backed out of the room.

A/N: One chapter done, what do ya think? Review!!


End file.
